Yami Bakura Meets Dora the Explorer
by Yugioh Bakura
Summary: Basically, Yami Bakura gets sucked into the tv and must deal with the adventures of Dora the Explorer. Please R and R


Yami Bakura Meets Dora the Explorer  
  
Y_B: I hate doing disclaimers :P Anyway... I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast, Anything from Dora the Explorer (Except Sniper the Fox of course.) Also, I do not own the idea of tv lol or anything else in my story. Basically the only thing I own in the story is the storyline and Sniper -.-' So don't come at me waving the crap you call Lawsuits! Anywho, now to the story.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Yugi: *sits down and turns on the TV to watch Dora the Explorer* Hey everyone, Dora the Explorer is on!!  
  
Everyone but Bakura: *runs in and sits on the couch*  
  
Yugi: Hey, where's Bakura?  
  
Joey: He's coming ^.^  
  
Yami Bakura: *runs in, trips over the TV and gets sucked into Dora the Explorer Land*  
  
Everyone: O.OU  
  
Yami Bakura: *Looks up only to face and purple monkey and a really short girl* GAH!! Where in Ra's name am I?  
  
Dora: Hi, I'm Dora, and this is Boots.  
  
Boots: FRIEND!  
  
Dora: FRIEND!  
  
Yami Bakura: O.O I am NOT your friend!  
  
Dora: Oh yes you are!  
  
Yami Bakura: No! I... am... NOT!!  
  
Dora and Boots: YES YOU ARE! *each cling onto his legs*  
  
Yami Bakura: GET OFF!! I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND!  
  
Boots: Yes you are! *Crawls up his legs and chest and jumps into Yami Bakura's hair*  
  
Yami Bakura: AHH!!! IT'S IN MY HAIR!!  
  
Dora: Boots? BOOTS?!  
  
Yami Bakura: *is in the background trying to get a monkey out of his hair* Great, one more thing to was out next time I have a shower. I swear there's even rats in there. -.-'  
  
Dora: Hey, Boots is gone! How are we going to find Boots? *stares at the camera*  
We'll need to go see the smartest man in the world to find out where Boots is.  
  
Yami Bakura: But... he's-  
  
Dora: Who knows where to go to find the smartest man in the world? *stares at the screen again* Map? You're right! Say Map, Say Map!!  
  
*silence while Dora stares at the camera*  
  
Yami Bakura: What do you keep staring at?  
  
Dora: The camera, you're such a silly friend.  
  
Yami Bakura: Camera?! But this is a cartoon!  
  
Dora: Good point.  
  
Map: *pops out of Dora's back pack and sings the map song* We need to help Dora get to the smartest man in the world so he can tell us how to find Boots. So tell Dora, Bridge, Forest, Tall Mountain. Bridge, Forest, Tall Mountain. Say it with me! Bridge, Forest, all Mountain. Yay, good job. *disappears*  
  
Dora: *three pictures come up on the screen* So, first we go over Octopus Bridge, through the Dark Forest and to the top of Tall Mountain.  
  
Yami Bakura: But Boots is-  
  
Dora: Shh!! Do you here something? It sounds like Swiper the Fox. Quick, push out your hand and say Swiper no swiping. Swiper no swiping, Swiper no swiping, Swiper no-  
  
Swiper: *Disappears in a puff of smoke*  
  
Dora: What happened to Swiper?! *looks at Yami Bakura*  
  
Yami Bakura: What?! He was going to steal our stuff.  
  
*three little bugs walk across the screen playing instruments*   
  
Yami Bakura: What was that?! o.O'  
  
Dora: What?  
  
Yami Bakura: THAT!! *points to the bugs*  
  
Dora: WHAT?!  
  
Yami Bakura: UGH! Just never mind.  
  
Dora: *stares blankly*  
  
Yami Bakura: Can we just go already?!  
  
Dora: Yes, can you see the Octopus bridge?  
  
*The screen shows a couple of rolling hills and a big noticable bridge in the background*  
  
Dora: *stares at the camera*  
  
Yami Bakura: IT'S RIGHT THERE IDIOT!!  
  
Dora: *gasps and whispers* This is a G rated show... don't swear!  
  
Yami Bakura: I didn't-  
  
*a little blue arrow comes out of nowhere and clicks on the bridge*  
  
Yami Bakura: O.O What was that then?! Don't tell me you didn't see that!  
  
Dora: What was what?!  
  
Yami Bakura: ... *opens mouth to say something but stops* Just nevermind. *starts walking toward the bridge*  
  
Dora: Hey! Where are you going?! *clings to Yami Bakura's leg* Don't go friend!  
  
Yami Bakura: Grr! I'm going to the bridge!  
  
Dora: How can you see it from here?  
  
Yami Bakura: How can YOU not?!  
  
Dora: I have to wait 20 seconds after I stare at the camera before I can see it.  
  
Yami Bakura: BUT THIS IS A CARTOON! Why the he-  
  
Dora: HELLO!  
  
Yami Bakura: Er... hi? Anyway, why the he-  
  
Dora: HELLO!  
  
Yami Bakura: Will you be quiet?!  
  
Dora: What?  
  
Yami Bakura: Nevermind. And would you get off my leg now?! *shakes his leg flinging Dora onto the ground*  
  
Dora: But!  
  
Yami Bakura: AND STAY OFF!!!  
  
Dora: *stares stupidly at the camera*  
  
Yami Bakura: What is with that camera anyway?  
  
Dora: *stares* ^.^  
  
Yami Bakura: Hey, do you here that?  
  
Dora: Here what? *stops staring*  
  
Yami Bakura: THAT!  
  
Dora: That sounds like Swiper the fox!  
  
Yami Bakura: But I banished him!  
  
Dora: Wait, it's his twin brtoher Sniper the fox.  
  
Sniper: *walks into the scene holder a big sniper gun and aims at Dora* Say your prayers bitch.  
  
Dora: HEY! This is a G rated show! Out! *shows him a badge with a big "G" on it*  
  
Sniper: Oh Man! *snaps fingers and disappears*  
  
Yami Bakura: O.OU   
  
Boots: *Jumps out of Yami Bakura's hair screaming* AHH RATS!!!  
  
Dora: BOOTS!  
  
Boots: Dora! *hugs and kisses Dora*  
  
Yami Bakura: I thought this was a G rated show.  
  
Dora: *stares at the camera stupidly*  
  
Yami Bakura: HELLO?!  
  
Dora: ^.^  
  
Boots: *picks a rat off his tail*  
  
Yami Bakura: This is completely pointless. *falls asleep*  
  
Boots: O.O'  
  
Dora: ^.^  
  
Yami Bakura: -.-  
  
Boots: O.O'  
  
Dora: ^.^  
  
Yami Bakura: -.-  
  
*Ten hours later*  
  
Boots: O.O'  
  
Dora: ^.^  
  
Yami Bakura: -.- *wakes up and little bugs go by the screen again*  
  
Dora: We did it! We did it! We did it! YAY! We killed the octopus and went over the bridge yeah we did it we did it we did it YAY! We stopped Sniper the fox from shooting us all weah we did it we did it we did it YAY! We went through the forest and- *stops singing* Wait, we didn't do all that, we didn't even go over the bridge!  
  
Boots: We better get going then!  
  
Yami Bakura: But we found Boots!  
  
Dora: COME ON!! *drags him by the legs up the mountain to the smartest man in the world*  
  
Smartest man in the world: Hello Dora, and Boots.  
  
Both at the same time: HI!  
  
Dora: We need to know how to find Boots, can you help us?  
  
Smartest man in the world: Why of course, you must go to the middle of Shark Lake to meet the second smartest man in the world.  
  
Dora: Will do!  
  
Dora and Boots: *head down the mountain dragging Yami Bakura behind them*  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Yeah I know, this story wasn't that funny, but I'll get better don't wory, this was basically just a breif opening chapter that will lead into the main story. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up and running within a week or so.  
  
- Y_B ^.^ 


End file.
